My Possessive Boyfriend
by Searaki Icchy
Summary: Mempunyai pacar yang terlalu egois, terlalu overprotektif, dan terlalu possesif tidak buruk juga.   Rukia : 17 thn and Ichigo : 22 thn


**Bleach = Kubo Tite**

**Cerita Ini = Searaki Icchy La La La**

**Rate = T**

**Genre = Romance **

**Warning! OOC, typo(s)*maybe*, alur loncat2, geje, ngawur, ide pasaran, diksi ngawur dan segala kegejean lainnya~ **

**Fic Req dari = Dinar Wida (gomen, kalo maksa *kluk~)**

**And a spesial present for my beloved Kurosaki Icchy *ups* Ichigo~ =))**

****Enjoy~ :D****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>It's Rukia P.O.V cek it oud~ :D<strong>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**My Possesive Boyfriend**

.

Mungkin setelah ini, aku akan menyesali kenapa aku menerima dirinya. Atau mungkin setahun setelah aku menjalin hubungan dengannya, aku akan semakin menyesali kenapa dulu aku menerima dirinya, pria aneh dengan rambut nyentrik dan selalu mengekangku dimanapun aku berada. Bisa kalian bayangkan betapa menderitanya aku menjalin hubungan dengannya?

Masa-masa sweet seventeen itu seharusnya adalah masa yang paling menyenangkan seumur hidupku. Benar, aku menikmati saat itu. Menyenangkan ketika melihat para keluarga dan sahabat berkumpul untuk merayakan hari bahagiaku. Haha, aku seperti putri satu hari saat ini. Mereka benar-benar memperlakukanku begitu istimewa. Satu hal yang membuat hari ini, 14 januari, terasa begitu spesial adalah… moment itu adalah hari dimana aku mendapatkan hadiah yang begitu berbeda darinya. Dia, Kurosaki Ichigo…

"Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu hari itu, Rukia. Jadilah pacarku."

Satu kata yang ada dalam pikiranku saat mendengar kata-katanya adalah… "Hah?"

Oh yeah, gadis mana yang tidak bengong saat mengetahui hadiah yang diberikan oleh Ichigo adalah satu pernyataan konyol dan sebuah hadiah yang hanya terdapat secarik kertas didalamnya bertulis 'I Love You'. Orang bodoh juga ada batasnya.

Melihat wajahnya dibalik kacamata ala kutubuku dengan style yang entah kenapa terlihat seperti orang tua kedinginan dengan sweater putih abu-abu yang sangat ketinggalan jaman itu malah membuatku ingin menertawai tingkahnya saat itu.

Tapi, aku tidak akan menolak kenyataan… aku terpesona oleh kharisma yang terpancar indah disetiap lekuk tubuhnya. Dia, Ichigo, mungkin adalah pria yang tepat. Seharusnya seperti itu.

Tapi ternyata… pendapatku terlalu cepat berkata bahwa adalah dia pria yang tepat…

.

_**2 bulan kemudian…**_

.

Aku ingin putus dengan Ichigo! Aku ingin putus dengan pria stress yang selalu memaksaku untuk menuruti semua keinginannya! Ternyata salama ini aku salah sudah bilang Ichigo berbeda. Oh yeah, dia berbeda dari pria manapun. Pria yang kukenal selama ini tidak akan se-egois dan se-protektif plus se-possesif Ichigo!

"_Dengar Rukia, kau tidak boleh pergi dengan teman-temanmu diatas jam 8 malam! Diluar sana banyak orang jahat. Lagipula hal itu tidak boleh dilakukan untuk seorang gadis. Dan lagi, kau dilarang memakai pakaian yang terbuka seperti ini. Rok mini atau hotpants seperti ini akan mengundang pria-pria brengsek diluar sana untuk melakukan kejahatan padamu. Kau harus waspadai itu."_

Aku bosan mendengar ceramahan yang sama setiap kali bersama dengannya. Aku bosan juga dengan penampilanku yang tidak ada manis-manisnya ini. Masa setiap kali kencan aku harus memakai baju membosankan ala gadis kuper dengan rambut yang sengaja dikepang dua jaman masa Showa. Aku bisa gila karena segala tuntutan darinya.

Yang lebih bodohnya lagi, kenapa aku mengikuti semua perintahnya dan menuruti semua perintahnya. Oh yeah, aku sedang mengencani om-om sekarang. Sigh…

.

.

"Ichigo melarangmu untuk pergi lagi?" Senna, sahabat sekaligus orang yang memperkenalkan dengan Ichigo, bertanya.

"Haaahhh…" aku mendesah berat. "Aku menyesal saat itu ikut ke goukon bersamamu, Senna. Dengan begitu aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Ichigo dll dan suka kepadanya!" aku mengeluh untuk semua urusan percintaanku yang merepotkan.

Senna hanya tertawa melihat tingkahku yang kekanakan. "Salahmu karena bisa suka dengan Ichigo."

Aku hanya bisa membenamkan mukaku dibawah meja. "Salahkan Ichigo kenapa dia bisa se-keren itu dimataku. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, dia begitu tampan~ tapi kenapa sekarang penampilannya seperti orang kekurangan gizi, sih? Style-nya benar-benar berubah 180 derajat. Dan yang paling penting, cemburuannya itu, lho~!" suaraku terbenam begitu histeris. Masih bertanya-tanya kenapa pacarku seperti kata-kata diatas.

Senna hanya bisa mengusap pelan keningnya. "Ichigo begitu tandanya dia itu sangat menyayangimu, Rukia. Jangan keburu _nething_ dulu kenapa, sih? Coba jalani dulu saja apa yang ada didepan matamu. Aku yakin kau tidak akan menyesal dengan keputusan yang kau ambil sekarang."

Mungkin berkat saran dari Senna-lah aku bisa bertahan pacaran dengan Ichigo. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku tidak tahu hubungan ini akan jalan berapa lama. _I wonder_, apa benar Ichigo begitu kepadaku karena rasa sayang? Kalau mau jujur, aku meragukan hal itu. Alasannya karena Ichigo tidak pernah terlihat memperhatikanku. Mengirimkan e-mail sih sering, itu juga hanya memastikan aku sudah pulang kerumah atau sedang berada dimana. Tidak ada hal yang khusus dari isi pesannya. Dia tidak pernah mengucapkan kata cinta untukku. Sekalinya bilang, hanya saat dia menyatakan cinta –dan itu pun berupa tulisan- sebenarnya aku ingin Ichigo memperlakuanku sebagai pacarnya, tidak dengan cara melarangku ini-itu, tapi dengan cara memberi perhatian atau apapun. Mungkin dengan itu aku akan terima dengan semua perlakuannya kepadaku.

.

_**5 bulan kemudian**_

_**.**_

Mungkin kalian yang membaca cerita ini penasaran apakah aku masih menjalin hubungan dengan Ichigo apa tidak. Sayang sekali, jawabannya aku masih berpacaran dengannya! Dan perlakuan Ichigo semakin menjadi-jadi saat kami memutuskan untuk tinggal serumah. Setelah lulus sekolah, aku memutuskan untuk langsung kerja. Kebetulan kedai coffe yang buka dilantai bawah gedung tempat Ichigo bekerja membutuhkan pelayan. Akhirnya dengan modal nekat, aku memutuskan untuk melamar disana.

Sebenarnya aku belum memberitahu Ichigo soal pekerjaanku. Habisnya aku sudah bisa menebak dia pasti menentang keputusanku. Seperti saat aku mencoba melamar di kedai café yang mewajibkan pelayannya harus memakai baju ala maid. Saat aku memberitahunya, tidak ada satu detik, Ichigo langsung menolak dan kembali menceramahiku dengan celotehan khasnya.

"_Bekerja seperti itu yang paling membahayakan setiap wanita! Bagaimana nanti kalau kau dapat shift malam? Bagaimana kalau nanti akan ada pria mesum yang mengincarmu? Terlebih lagi, memakai baju maid tidak boleh didepan umum khususnya didepan kaum adam!"_

Yak! Disinilah aku sekarang! Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa aku mencari lowongan baru yang ternyata berada di kantor Ichigo. Kalau ditempat seperti ini, dia tidak akan mengeluh, kan?

"Tidak boleh! Apa kau tidak lihat banyak pria yang datang ke kedai situ hanya karena ingin melihat kesexy-an pemiliknya, Matsumoto Rangiku?"

Oke! Sudah saatnya aku mulai membela diri untuk hal konyol ini!

"Ichigo, aku kan tidak akan berpakaian seperti manager disana. Aku tidak punya badan sebagus itu, kau tenang saja," aku berusaha menyakinkan Ichigo bahwa semuanya tidak ada masalah. Dengan segala jurus rayuan maut yang kupunya, aku harus bisa membuat Ichigo setuju.

Kulihat wajahnya masih berpikir. Sepertinya dia masih tidak rela untuk membiarkan aku bekerja.

"Ayolah, Ichigo~ aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi~ biarkan aku bekerja dan aku berjanji tidak akan terlibat masalah apapun," aku sudah memberikan janji manis untuknya. Seharusnya Ichigo kalah dengan itu, tapi…

"Baiklah, asal kau harus mengikuti semua syaratku."

"Syarat?" sepertinya aku tahu syarat apa yang akan dia berikan untukku.

"Saat bekerja dan saat keluar khususnya tidak denganku, kau harus berpenampilan layaknya pria!"

Aku membatu dengar kata-katanya. Kenapa aku harus menyembunyikan identitasku hanya karena pacar tidak waras ini?

"Haruskah?" keluhku bosan. "Dasar pria tua kuper…"

"Pr-pria tu-?" Ichigo terlihat tidak terima. "Aku hanya terpaut 5 tahun darimu, mungil."

Aku memutar kepalaku ngambek. Memangnya aku setuju dengan syarat menggelikan seperti itu?

"Aku menolak syarat tidak masuk akalmu! Aku juga menolak semua laranganmu yang membuatku muak itu! Aku tidak merasa semua yang kau larang itu benar, aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan!"

Aku benar-benar marah kepadanya. Kenapa sih hal yang selalu ingin kulakukan selalu salah di mata Ichigo? Kenapa dia tidak mau mengerti apa yang kuinginkan?

"Dengar, Rukia. Aku begini karena peduli kepadamu. Cobalah untuk mengerti."

Apa? Cobalah untuk mengerti? Aku langsung memandang geram Ichigo. Bisa-bisanya dia bilang 'cobalah untuk mengerti' disaat dia tidak mau mengerti diriku?

Mungkin karena rasaku kepadanya begitu besar yang membuatku selalu mengalah kepadanya.

"Ini terakhir kalinya aku setuju dengan syaratmu, Ichigo," aku hanya mendengus kesal.

Yang tidak kusadari saat tubuhku memunggunginya. Tersirat senyuman tipis dari celah bibir tipis Ichigo. Tangannya mengacak pelan rambut hitam pendekku. Lalu mengajakku untuk pulang dengan menggandeng tangan mungilku.

Ah, aku memang bodoh karena sudah memilih untuk hubungan ini…

.

_**8 Juli**_

.

Saat ini aku sedang asyik memakai dapur dikedai. Matsumoto Rangiku, manager tempatku bekerja memberikan izin khusus untukku untuk membuat kue di dapurnya. Besok Ichigo ulang tahun, aku harus menyiapkan sesuatu untuknya.

"Kenapa tidak buat tiramisu saja? Ichigo suka coklat dan kopi kan? Aku akan membantumu, Rukia-chan~" Rangiku menawarkan bantuan yang sangat kuterima.

Oh iya! Ngomong-ngomong, Rangiku menerimaku bekerja walaupun penampilanku seperti ini –pria kuper, culun, dan hal memalukan lainnya- sepertinya Ichigo sudah bicara lebih dulu dengannya.

"By the way, kau sudah dengar berita tentang Ichigo?" hm?

Aku hanya menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Dengar-dengar nih akhir-akhir ini Ichigo selalu dikunjungi seorang wanita cantik. Tubuhnya kurang lebih sama sepertiku, rambutnya panjang berwarna coklat caramel, penampilan begitu manis." Jelas Rangiku.

Oh, aku juga sudah dengar kalau tentang berita itu. Akhir-akhir ini mataku memang sering menangkap sosok Ichigo sedang berjalan dengan seorang gadis. Hmmm, kuperhatikan lagi gadisnya seumuran denganku. Manis dan berpenampilan menarik. Melihat mereka berdua apalagi saat melihat Ichigo tertawa karena sesuatu yang mereka bicarakan membuat hatiku miris. Seharusnya aku yang bisa membuatnya tertawa bahagia seperti itu. Seharusnya gadis yang ada disampingnya itu aku! Huh! Dasar pria egois! Aku tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan pria manapun sedangkan dia dengan wanita lain boleh. Rasanya aku ingin kesana dan memaki mereka berdua, tapi aku masih punya urat malu. Selama Ichigo tidak bertingkah aneh-aneh lebih baik aku bungkam.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu tetap tidak membawa gossip tentang wanita yang selalu mengunjungi Ichigo hilang. Tidak ada kemajuan dalam hubungan kami, tetap saja seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Yang ada hanya kemunduran dan ketidaktahuanku tentang siapa Ichigo sebenarnya.

Batas kesabaranku pun sepertinya sudah melampaui batas. Sampai saat hari itu, 14 juli pukul 23.45, aku sengaja menunggu diapartemen untuk membuat kejutan untuknya.

Namun, ternyata yang memberikan kejutan itu bukan diriku, melainkan Ichigo, dengan membawa wanita itu. Wanita yang persis ditemuinya saat berada dikantor. Dari dalam kamar aku mengintip mereka berdua yang asyik mengobrol ria diliving room. Aku berusaha menguping pembicaraan mereka dari balik pintu kamarku.

"Bagaimana rasanya hidup sendiri, Ichigo-kun?" tanya gadis itu dengan menyeduh the hangat pemberian Ichigo.

"Biasa saja," jawab Ichigo singkat. "Ah, iya. Sekarang aku tinggal berdua dengan pacarku, Hime."

Gadis yang dipanggil Hime itu sepertinya terkejut. "Oh iya? Wow! Akhirnya kau ada kemajuan juga dengan seorang wanita, Ichigo-kun~" serunya terdengar senang.

Kemajuan apa? Tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali tahu! Aku hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati.

"Aku hanya bisa jujur padamu, Hime. Aku jenuh dengan hubungan kami yang seperti ini…"

Jenuh? Telingaku masih berfungsi dengan baik, kan? Kalau aku tidak salah dengar Ichigo bilang jenuh dengan hubungan kami yang seperti ini. Apa itu berarti artinya… dia ingin berpisah denganku?

Ichigo… apa selama ini semua hal yang kulakukan masih kurang cukup buatmu? Aku selalu menuruti semua keinginanmu dan melakukan apapun yang kau suruh. Aku juga ingin diperlakukan baik seperti gadis bernama Hime itu. Aku juga ingin diberikan senyuman semanis itu. Aku juga ingin berpenampilan manis seperti dirinya. Aku berusaha sabar dengan sifat egoismu yang selalu melarangku ini-itu. Aku berusaha menjadi apapun selama kau yang memerintahku.

Tapi, kenapa?

Perlahar air mataku terjatuh. Semakin lama semakin deras. Ukh! Aku tidak bisa membendung semua emosi yang sudah tersimpan didalam diriku yang mungil ini. Dalam hening aku terisak, berusaha supaya dua orang diluar sana yang sedang berbahagia tidak mendengar tangisanku. Padahal kalau bisa, aku ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Hiks… hiks…

.

.

Aku hanya membenamkan wajahku kebantal. Lelah juga karena selama hampir setengah jam aku menangis. Kabar orang diluar juga aku sudah tidak tahu lagi. Karena tidak terdengar suara mungkin saja gadis bernama Hime itu sudah pulang.

Tok! Tok! Ichigo mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Rukia?"

Aku tidak bersuara. Ah iya! Aku lupa mengunci pintu!

Terdengar suara pintu kamar terbuka. Tuh, kan! Ichigo pasti masuk untuk mengecek apakah aku ada didalam atau tidak. Ahhhh~ lebih baik aku pura-pura tidur saja.

"Rukia, kau sudah tidur?" panggil Ichigo sekali lagi memastikan.

Aku masih tidak bersuara. Aku sudah tidur, Ichigo! Cepat kembali kekamarmu!

Sesaat hening. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan saat mengetahui aku sedang (pura-pura) tertidur. Yang pasti, tidak lama saat panggilan terakhir. Kurasakan tangannya membelai lembut rambutku.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia. Ternyata aku memang tidak bisa memaksakan perasaanku."

Aku tidak tahu ekspresinya saat mengatakan satu kata yang kembali membuatku sedih. Ukh~ kau memang ingin berpisah denganku kan, Ichigo…

"Kau jahat…" suaraku mulai menggema karena tertekan bantal.

Betapa kagetnya Ichigo ketika melihat aku terbangun dalam keadaan tidak enak dipandang (baca : bengep karena kebanyakan nangis).

"Rukia? Kau habis menangis?" Ichigo ingin kembali meraih wajahku dengan tatapan bertanya. Tapi dengan kasar kutepis tangannya. Aku menatapnya dengan geram sekaligus sedih.

"Memangnya apa yang kurang dariku? Aku sudah menuruti semua keinginanmu. Aku selalu setuju dengan semua peraturan konyolmu. Aku juga tidak mengeluh ketika tidak diperlakukan baik olehmu!"

Aku mengeluh. Yah keluhan yang selalu tersimpan sekarang memaksa untuk dikeluarkan. Layaknya seorang anak kecil yang tidak terima mainan diambil, aku mulai merengek dengan tangisanku.

"Kau jahat, Ichigo! Padahal aku sudah berubah untukmu. Padahal aku berusaha untuk terlihat manis didepanmu tapi kau masih tidak bergeming. Aku memang tidak punya badan seperti gadis bernama Hime itu, tapi aku tidak merasa kalah darinya! Memangnya gadis mana yang betah diperlakukan dingin oleh pacarnya sendiri! Padahal aku ingin menunjukkan seberapa besar rasa sayangku padamu dengan memberikan kejutan tapi malah dengar kau ingin minta putus dariku! Huweeeee~!"

Ahh… benar-benar, deh. Sifat cengengku keluar lagi. Habis mau bagaimana lagi, Ichigo sudah benar-benar menghancurkan hatiku dengan kata-katanya. Padahal selama 6 bulan kita pacaran, sedikit pun perasaanku tidak pernah berubah kepadanya. Tapi, kenapa…

"Nggg, apa kau tidak salah paham, Rukia?"

Aku shock menatapnya. "Salah paham? Jelaskan padaku dibagian mana aku salah paham?" urat emosiku mulai naik mendengar kata-kata Ichigo yang benar-benar terdengar begitu innocent itu. Seenaknya saja dia bilang salah paham?

"Nggg… aku tidak berpikir ingin putus denganmu," kata Ichigo hati-hati. Sepertinya takut karena aura disekitar diriku sepanas api.

"Kau pikir aku tidak dengar saat kau bicara dengan gadis yang kau panggil Hime itu!" aku tidak mau kalah. "Kau cerita padanya kau jenuh dengan hubungan kita…" aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku karena aku kembali ingin menangis. Ukh, bisa-bisanya lemah disaat seperti ini.

Ichigo langsung bungkam. Tuh, kan! Dari wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit bingung itu semakin menguatkan bukti bahwa dia ingin putus denganku! Aaaahhh… aku pasrah saja.

Hening menyelimuti diantara kami. Tidak ada satu pun dari kami berdua ingin melanjutkan bicara yang semakin canggung. Aku hanya bisa mengeluh dengan desahan berat yang selalu kukeluarkan. Hitung-hitung memaksa Ichigo untuk bicara duluan.

"Aku hanya jenuh karena aku selalu memaksa perasaanku sendiri untuk mengekangmu, Rukia." jelas Ichigo akhirnya bersuara.

Aku menoleh heran kepadanya. "Kenapa?"

"Seharusnya aku tidak perlu terlalu mengekangmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan rasa cemburuku saat semua orang menoleh kearahmu karena pesona yang ada dalam dirimu. Aku tidak mau pria lain merebutmu dariku. Mungkin aku sengaja melakukan ini semua supaya kau berpikir aku adalah pria yang se-egois. Tapi inilah aku. Aku memang tidak bisa memperlakukanku secara spesial. Tapi…"

Ah, kulihat wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting selesai direbus. Ekspresi canggung yang dulu pernah kulihat saat dia menyatakan cinta padaku persis seperti sekarang ini.

"Kau jenuh? Aku lebih jenuh lagi, Ichigo," aku pun tidak mungkin tinggal diam saja. Aku harus mengeluarkan semua unek-unek yang dulu hanya kulampiaskan kepada Senna.

Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum. "Kau boleh melarangku. Asal jangan terlalu over saja. Aku tidak keberatan asalkan itu demi kebaikanku. Tapi, kau juga jangan seenaknya tebar senyuman dengan wanita lain!" ah, iya! Hampir saja aku lupa tentang Hime. "Nah, sekarang. Ceritakan kepadaku, Hime itu siapamu? Apa kau tahu saat dikedai semua orang membicarakanmu pacaran dengannya?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menceritakan tentang Hime kepadamu sampai waktunya tepat. Tapi, kalau sekarang ditutupi aku yakin kau pasti akan menangis lagi," Ichigo mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Inoue Orihime. Dia adalah sepupuku. Sebenarnya Hime-lah yang selalu memaksaku untuk berubah lebih lembut kepadamu. Tapi karena aku seperti ini, jadinya…"

Ah, wajahnya kembali memerah. Bahkan warna sanggup menyaingi sinar bulan yang memantul dari balik jendela. Aku melirik jam weker, tertera pukul 1 pagi. Berarti sekarang sudah 15 juli?

"_Tanjoubi omedetou_, Ichigo~" aku nyengir semanis-manisnya.

Lupakan tentang salah paham yang terjadi diantara kami. Setidaknya aku mulai mengerti kenapa Ichigo selalu bersikap beda kepadaku. Berbeda, karena aku begitu istimewa dimata ambernya. Karena aku adalah pacarnya yang paling manis.

Aku memeluk tubuh bidangnya begitu hangat. Memang dimana-mana yang namanya baikan sehabis bertengkar itu yang paling nikmat! Aku bisa merasakan perasaan Ichigo saat tangannya kembali mengusap rambutku. Dia hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum dengan begitu tulus lalu balas mendekapku begitu erat. Ah, ini yah kasih sayang yang Ichigo berikan padaku?

.

Well, mempunyai pacar yang terlalu egois, terlalu overprotektif, dan terlalu possesif tidak buruk juga. Setidaknya itu menurutku.

.

Bagaimana dengan kalian? :p

**.**

**~ O.W.A.R.I ~**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Icchy's corner ~<strong>

HAPPY B'day Ichigo~ my lovely cat *ups bukan deng* =))

Semoga nanti saat Rukia kembali dirimu sadar dengan perasaanmu sendiri *jangan nyangkal terus, ga baik buat kesehatan* Plak! =))

Dan juga semoga kau bisa melewati masa-masa creepy yang ada didalam chapter manga skrng... Icchy bener2 pengen meluk kamu pas baca chapternya

Untung Mas Kubo ~ Terima kasih karena sudah melahirkan(?) character bernama Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia yang membuat diriku terlahir kembali sebagai **Searaki Icchy** dan membuatku berimajinasi tentang mereka berdua... karena tanpa mereka, Icchy tidak akan pernah melangkah sebagai Author IchiRuki... *nunduk sebungkuk2nya* arigatou jg karena sudah membuat saya mencintai mereka berdua~ Cup cup muach~ *Plak!

Buat yg baca cerita ini ~ maafkan alurnya yang terlampau ngawur. Selamat menikmati sepenggal kisah ini~ :D

Sekian, **REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU~! :D**


End file.
